


Plastic Piece of Crap

by Noturbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noturbaby/pseuds/Noturbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam mourns the loss of his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plastic Piece of Crap

Sam sighed as he studied his key chain. Not gonna be needing this anymore, he thought, feeling more glum about it than he thought he should. It was just a car. Just a plastic piece of crap, as Dean called it.

Sam rubbed his finger over the key again. It was more than just a plastic piece of crap Dodge to him. It was his car. It was his first car. It had belonged to him and him alone. It wasn't a hand-me-down. It wasn't used. He didn't have to share it. He didn't have to adjust the seat every time he drove. It had been brand new and all his.

The first time in his life he had something that new that was all his.

Damn-it! Couldn't Cas have fallen two feet over and missed it?! No. Instead, the angel who had ignored him for a year, lands on it and destroys it.

Sam sighed again, he couldn't help it, all he could do was sigh. Dean had hated the car so he'd only mock Sam for his feelings of loss. No, Sam thought, Dean would understand, Dean had rebuilt the Impala after the crash, he knew a person could love a car. Only, there wasn't a way to fix his car, because it was “plastic crap”. No, his brother would not understand.

Sam checked the clock on the bedside table. Dean should be back with dinner soon, Sam figured he'd better hit the shower before then.

Dean was sitting at the tiny table, stuffing a burger like there would be a shortage soon. “Hey, your happy meal's getting cold over here, Sammy.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, thanks.” He joined his brother at the table and pulled his giant salad from the bag Dean had set there. But, something caught his eye at the bottom of the bag. Sam's brows knit as he looked at his brother. Dean looked like he was trying to pretend there was nothing unusual. Sam reached into the bag and pulled out a brand new Hot Wheels Dodge Charger, an expression of awe on his face.

Dean failed at hiding his smile when he saw Sam's face light up at the sight of the toy. “Sorry I couldn't get you the life sized one, Sammy.”

Sam swallowed an unfamiliar lump in his throat. Looking up from the toy to meet his brother's eyes, Sam smiled. “Thanks, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was before we knew about the soul thing.


End file.
